


Going Back Home ~A Solangelo Story~

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Bonding, Boys Kissing, Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Nico di Angelo, Kissing, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Meet the Family, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, No Sex, No Smut, Returning Home, Southern Will Solace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico di Angelo goes home with Will Solace to meet his family, and demigod shenanigans ensue. Big family vibes, feeling out of place, sweating, etc. In this fanfic, I describe sweating quite a bit.I write this REALLY late at night so it's not perfect, but it's an outlet for me, so enjoy it while it lasts I guess.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Going Back Home ~A Solangelo Story~

Nico di Angelo stepped out of the camp van carefully, pulling his bag onto his shoulder. It was small for two reasons.

Firstly, he was a well-trained traveller and knew anything more than the bare essentials weighed you down, especially in a fight.

And secondly, he didn't have a lot of stuff, to begin with, so he only really needed one bag for everything he owned, along with his sword and scabbard at his waist.

And he thought it might be necessary to run away as fast as possible in the next few minutes.

Will stepped out next, lugging a suitcase full of stuff behind him, setting it down on the busy sidewalk. Nico turned back to the window, where his zombie chauffeur Jules Albert sat unmoving and dead in the driver's seat. His hollow eyes jerked towards Nico, who gave him a wave and pointed to the road.

"You're free to go, Jules, " he said, kneeling down to the window, "but don't wreck any roads, the van, or kill any pedestrians."

The zombie nodded curtly, before hitting the gas and going straight into the busy New York traffic. Nico watched him go a moment, oddly full of feelings. He was back in the mortal world, surrounded by everyday normal people, and their buildings and mundane everyday tasks, but it couldn't have been more different from his life up until this point. It was refreshing and amazing that he had even lived long enough to get to a point in his life where he wasn't worried about who or what was going to kill him next, or the next great prophecy and doomsday coemt I destroy all life. But he was still scared, with a knot forming in his stomach every second that van became smaller and smaller, and even after it had disapeared completely.

In all honesty, Nico knew it was a little dramatic, but he would have much rather been cursed by Persephone again than go through the process of meeting Wills mother for the first time.

He suddenly jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Will leaned to look at his face, with worried eyes.

"Nico, we have to go. She'll be here soon." Nico nodded tightly, before turning around without another word.

Will rushed to catch up with Nico, weaving his way through the horde of people on the streets.

He made his way next to Nico, and hurried to match his pace, huffing in annoyance.

"Nico, is everything okay? You've been acting strange ever since this morning."

Nico shrugged before twisting his ring subconsciously. Will sighed loudly, grabbing Nicos hand and lacing his fingers with his, making Nico feel those butterflies light up once again in his stomach.

"You always do that thing with your ring when somethings up. Spill." He said, adjusting his suitcase as we stopped at a crosswalk.

"I'm just nervous."

"How so? It's not my mom is it?"

Nico rolled his eyes, and Will nudged him slightly. The light turned green, and they walked forward with the crowd.

"Yes it's your mom. It's just... Well it's like Apollo but worse. Because I actually care about making a good impression."

Will chuckled, "yeah, my dad isn't the best 'father figure'. But my mom is pretty cool. It'll be fine."

Nico's dark hair slipped in front of his eyes as he looked down ever so slightly and took a breath. Will was of course, right. Everything would be fine. Will had told him countless stories about his mother, and she seemed like an open person. She at least knew her son liked boys, and that was enough for her to suspect the person he was bringing home maybe wasn't female. That's at least what Nico was hoping for.

Finally, the two made it to a McDonald's, where Will suddenly stopped, and smiled broadly across the street. Nico followed his gaze, and saw the same woman he had seen from the photos from Wills small collection back at camp.

She was shorter than her son, with deeply tanned skin, dirty blonde curls, and freckles from spilling across her nose and face. She adorned the same award winning smile as Will, who rushed across the street to greet her.

Nico felt a cold sweat envelop him, like he was being looked at by a bunch of strangers being his back. He felt even more uncomfortable as Will and Naomi Solace hugged, leaving him to grab Wills suitcase to stop it from falling onto the street.

He jumbled with it a moment, and once he had stabilized himself and the luggage successfully, he found Mrs.Solace looking at him curiously.

He knew his palm was sweaty when he shook hers, and that his hair was in his face, and that he wasn't making nearly enough eye contact as he probably should be, but his beating heart didn't allow him to think straight enough to do so.

"H-hello Mrs. Solace, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

That seemed to break the ice. As far as first impressions went for Nico, he thought this might be one his best ones. After all, he met Will by nearly decapitating him on the battlefield. There wasn't even any weapons involved at that moment.

...Yeah, definitely one of his better ones.

She smiled sweetly and took his hand. Her hand was warm, like you'd expect from a mother.

"Oh, what manners! It's lovely to meet you as well. What was your name again sweetie?"

"Uuhm, Nico. Nico di Angelo."

She suddenly wrapped Nico in a big warm hug. Nico had never once been in a hug that... Motherly. Or at least not one he could remember.

Long after Nico had deemed the hug long and awkward, Will nudged his mom slightly, rolling his eyes.

"Stop smuthering him, he'll have a heart attack."

She quickly recoiled, giving Nico some much needed space. He took a breath, and gave her a half-hearted smile that probably looked more like a scowl than anything pleasant.

Will gave him a side smile once his mother was up again, leading them towards her parked car. Nico returned the smile discreetly, feeling his cheeks heat up.

He following Mrs.Solace to the trunk of the car where both him and Will deposited their bags. Will opened the door for Nico, who quietly crawled over to the far side, Will scooting in next to him. That's when Nico remembered, with Will pressed up against his left thigh, that his sword still hung at his waist.

He motioned with wide eyes to Will as his mother stepped inside. Will gave a flurry of confused and panicked signs, hands moving up in the air quickly, and finally, to Nicos belt to help Nico remove the sword altogether.

Now while the situation was fairly simple for two demigods, Mrs. Solace's mortal eyes saw something very different from what they did. If she had not seen a soul sucking sword from hell, it was because the mist deemed it a little much for her.

So when she sat doen in the drivers seat and looked back at her son, she furrowed her eyebrows, and turned around in a firm voice, and said:

"William Solace, no groping in the car!"

"Mom I wasn't-"

"God forbid you were!" She huffed straightening her mirror before starting the car.

Nico was blushing scarlet, and quickly rushed to correct her.

"Mrs.Solace it wasn't like that-"

"Yeah I was just reaching for something!"

Naomi squinted at the two of them, before huffing.

"Well we all know what it was, do no need to explain-"

"Mom I wasnt-"

She rubbed her forehead, and sighed.

"Look here, why don't we forget it happened, as long as there's no more funny business. Ain't nobody getting down and at it in my car."

"Oh my God." Will whispered, mortified and red from head to toe. Nico felt the exact same, frozen and burning at the same time somehow. Mrs.Solace continued to speak, oblivious to the fact that her son had been well told off, and probably scarred a little.

"And I know how it is William, I was fifteen once too, but you gotta-"

"Mom! Me and Nico don't do anything, like,- like that! Please stop talking."

"Well alright. But your sleeping in separate rooms."

"Mom."

Nico sat, his old fashioned heart beating a mile a minute. Will too was mortified enough that he had pulled his jacket collar up around the lower half of his face as he started into the distance of New York still sprawled out in front if them. Still over 1500 miles lay ahead.

This was going to be a very, very long trip.

**Author's Note:**

> The next update will most likely be between January 1st, and January 8th, 2020, so stay tuned my dears.
> 
> Each chapter will have an estimated 1000-2000 words depending on my emotions.


End file.
